


Playing with Fire (and Getting Burned)

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Struggles, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Denial, Oppai Loli, Teasing, hyper breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Gwen Tennyson's misguided investigations into a spellbook she stole from Charmcaster lead her to be afflicted by a rather strange curse, which causes her previously nonexistent breasts to start growing at an unprecedented rate. As she struggles to deal with her expanding chest, Gwen is once again visited by Charmcaster, who takes great pleasure in teasing the troubled ten-year-old and her enormous breasts.
Relationships: Charmcaster/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Playing with Fire (and Getting Burned)

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for trigun1462, who wanted a Gwen BE fanfic with some domination and teasing elements involving Charmcaster. Between you and me, reader, I'm not entirely sure if I got CC's personality down the way it was presented in the show. The only Ben 10 series I remember watching was Ultimate Alien (and maybe some Alien Force, at some point), and that was a long time ago, so...
> 
> (Clearly, I know nothing, since I called Ben Gwen's brother instead of her cousin. Fixed, now.)

It goes without saying that magic, as a whole, can be quite tricky. The universe has a number of stringent laws, and attempting to break or otherwise bend those laws is not a task that should be undertaken by those faint of heart, or lacking in intelligence. Gwen Tennyson didn’t think she fit in either camp, as she was both bold and smart. Never shying away from dangerous situations, she was often an invaluable aid to her sometimes reckless, yet always heroic, cousin. Though they didn’t always get along, neither Ben nor Gwen would have gotten very far if it hadn’t been for their unyielding loyalty to each-other. This loyalty had been tested not too long ago during an encounter with the malicious sorceress known as Charmcaster, who, after a prolonged ordeal involving a great number of magical hijinks, had been successfully driven away by the twins. During their confrontation, Gwen had managed to steal a peculiar book of spells from Charmcaster, and wasted no time in studying it after they returned to Grandpa Max’s RV. Her recent dealings with Charmcaster had revealed that she had a unique penchant for magic, and with a vast array of spells and incantations now readily-available to her inside of this spellbook, she thought it would certainly be in her best interests to study her magical abilities further, in the hopes of refining (and, eventually, utilizing) them. However, the young girl’s enthusiasm did not succeed in making up for her lack of experience, and this particular spellbook was in no way designed for the magically-impaired. A single misread instruction or mispronounced incantation could result in disastrous consequences for the user, and, if Gwen had known about this before attempting to use some of the book’s more complex enchantments, she may have been able to avoid a distressing, if somewhat humorous, curse that had been placed on her body. Late one night, seeking solace from her obnoxious family members, Gwen took the spellbook into a secluded grove near the RV and scanned through a series of pages she hadn’t thoroughly explored yet. Her studies revealed a number of complex incantations far beyond her current skill level, but tonight, Gwen was feeling rather adventurous, and randomly chose one of the incantations to practice her magic. Reading it aloud in a stern voice, she expected some sort of brilliant burst of energy or ethereal power to course through her body, but instead, she was met with a wondrous display of absolutely nothing. No fireworks, no miraculous powers. Not a single measly spark appeared anywhere near her. Whatever this incantation was, its effects were too subtle to notice, assuming it had actually worked as intended. Either way, Gwen was deeply disappointed, and decided to end her brief study session right then and there.

Unbeknownst to the short-tempered ten-year-old, the incantation had functioned normally and infused her with a small, yet venerable, enchantment. A growth enchantment, specifically, only this one had the unique property of being focused exclusively in one area: her chest. The effects of this enchantment only became noticeable the next morning, where Gwen awoke to a pair of odd bumps on her previously flat chest. Since she was well below the age at which puberty should set in, Gwen was very confused by this new development, but, not wanting to attract undue attention from Ben and Max, she pretended that nothing was wrong and did her best to hide her mosquito bites throughout the day. This was considerably easier said than done, however, as Gwen’s newly-grown breasts were just getting started. Over the course of the day, they swelled up enough to create small, perky mounds in her shirt, something she was barely able to conceal as the day came to a close. When the next morning arrived, though, it was impossible for her to pretend as though everything was normal. She had sprouted a pair of firm C cups overnight, which were clearly visible in contrast to her petite, thin body. Realizing there was something wrong with Gwen, both Ben and Grandpa Max barraged her with questions (and a bit of humiliation on behalf of her cousin), most of which Gwen had no answers for. She dismissed their concerns and assured both of them that she would find a solution to this problem inside her spellbook. This was a very hollow promise, though, as since Gwen didn’t understand the mechanics behind the enchantment that was making her breasts grow, she couldn’t guess as to how to make it stop. Her investigation of the book was made more and more difficult as her tits plumped up to DDs over the course of the day, becoming uncomfortably heavy. She had to start wearing bras within just a day or so after that, once her breasts surpassed the size of her head. The need to constantly replace the bras she outgrew was a challenge for Max, but thankfully, this repeating cycle was only maintained for a few days, after which Gwen’s boobs outgrew the entire cup size chart, and nearly all commercially-available bras along with it. Since the weight of her swelling chest made walking around difficult, Gwen quickly found herself confined to the RV at all times, unable to hide her monstrous, pale orbs with any piece of clothing. Daily life soon became problematic for her, as the size and weight of her breasts interfered with many activities she had previously taken for granted. Just navigating around inside the RV proved difficult, as her tits eventually grew to surpass the size of her entire torso, forcing her to squeeze them through narrow doorways and corridors. These issues would have been bad enough on their own, but Gwen soon grew to discover (both literally and metaphorically) that a pair of sufficiently-large breasts came with a number of auxiliary hassles, as well. Namely, milk production. Even though she wasn’t pregnant, Gwen’s rapidly-developing mammary glands worked day and night to fill her udders with increasing volumes of milk. At first, it had been little more than a few drops. Then, it progressed into a steady stream. Before long, Gwen could fill entire buckets with her boob milk in a single milking session, and her production seemed to increase exponentially from then on. Milking her breasts became a chore for Gwen, taking up considerable portions of her day just so she could squeeze them down to a slightly more reasonable size. The minor reductions she achieved through constant milkings were only hollow victories, however, as her tits would always grow bigger overnight and remove whatever progress she had made. Max and Ben often had to assist Gwen in the extraction and disposal of her breast milk, as there was far too much of it for any of them to drink (even though, as Ben had proved through his frequent taste tests, it was actually quite delicious). As she passed the world record for largest human female breasts ever recorded, the chances of Gwen ever being able to reverse or even stop the constant growth of her boobs grew slimmer and slimmer, but Gwen refused to give up hope. She knew the answers lay somewhere in her spellbook, but where they could be found and how they could be used were questions that could only be answered by the book’s original owner, who, interestingly enough, just so happened to be seeking Gwen out all this time.

“Are you kidding me?! We milked these things dry only ten minutes ago, and they’ve already started spraying again! You’re getting milk all over the wall!” As he held up his hands to block a fierce spray of milk from his cousin’s right breast, Ben berated Gwen, feeling quite annoyed with her after an exhausting milking session involving all three of them. She was now resting on a seat in the RV, her breasts propped up on a table in front of her, still spurting out thick jets of milk from her thick, perky nipples.

“I already told you, dweeb. They fill up fast. You think I have any say in whether or not my boobs spray milk everywhere?” replied Gwen, equally annoyed. Her growing breasts certainly hadn’t helped her get along with her cousin any better.

“I thought you were able to hold it inside, at least for a little while. Kinda like how you hold in a fart,” said Ben, expertly navigating around his cousin’s ivory streams. She gave him a slightly disgusted look in response to this.

“First of all, gross. Second of all, that’s not how it works. I can’t just ‘hold it in.’ My chest practically has a mind of its own, at this point.” Gwen squeezed her beanbag-sized boobs lightly and tried to move them so as to redirect her torrents of milk, but to no avail.

“Guess it really must not like you, huh?” Ben said with a chuckle. Gwen rolled her eyes. She wasn’t in the mood to put up with her cousin’s teasing today.

“Uh, Gwen?” called a familiar voice from outside.

“What is it, Grandpa Max?” responded Gwen. Max popped his head through the nearby open door of the RV.

“It looks like the tub we were using to hold your breast milk sprung a few leaks. There’s a store not too far away, though. I’m gonna go buy another.”

“You should probably look for one that’s at least twice as big. I have a feeling I need it by the time you get back,” Gwen lamented.

“Good idea! Ben, think you could help me carry it back to the RV once we’ve bought it?”

“Alright, sure beats having my shirt soaked for the sixth time this week by Gwen’s boob milk. Let’s go!” Ben rushed out of the RV to follow Grandma Max.

“Are you seriously just gonna leave me here to drown in my own milk?” Gwen asked sarcastically. Right before leaving her view, Ben turned around to answer her.

“I’m sure this won’t take long at all. Don’t wander off while we’re gone, though!” Ben ended his sentence just as he was walking away from the vehicle. Before she could think of a witty comeback, he had left with Grandpa Max, leaving Gwen alone in the RV. She sighed and held her head in her hands, propping them up against the sides of her massive jugs.

“What a dork. ‘Don’t wander off,’ he says. I can barely stand up with breasts this big,” Gwen said to herself. Leaning to her side, she reached down next to the bench she was sitting in and felt around for her spellbook, which she always kept near her. The weight of her tits made even this limited movement quite difficult for her, but, after straining her arms sufficiently, she managed to pick up the book, dragging it upwards and placing it on atop the voluminous boob wall that faced her. The sudden weight of the book on her breasts instantly made them gush with more milk, making Gwen moan lightly. She proceeded to push the book down further on her boobs, trying to make it level with her eyes. Unfortunately, her breasts proved to be far too taut and firm, and easily resisted most of this pressure. All Gwen’s pushing seemed to do was force even more milk out of her nipples, splattering all over the interior of the RV. “Gah, they’re too firm!” Gwen said, giving up on her attempts to get her book into a comfortable position in her cleavage. Looking around, Gwen sized up the mess her tits were making in the RV, practically flooding it with her creamy secretions. Feeling the sides of her breasts, Gwen noticed how incredibly full they both felt, and she knew for a fact that they had grown at least a little bit bigger since she had sat down on the bench just a few minutes ago. “They’re filling up fast… I better get outside…” Gwen muttered. What she was planning was much easier said than done, of course. Standing up and walking around, two things Gwen had once taken for granted, had become significantly harder now that her chest weighed more than her entire body. “Okay, just gotta…” Mustering all of her strength, Gwen slid out of the bench, dragging her boobs along with her, and lifted them up so she could carry them out of the RV. The movement of Gwen’s heavy, overfilled mammaries made them slosh and squirt thick jets of milk all over the table they had previously rested upon, making Gwen gasp and whimper. Taking slow, forceful steps through the puddles of milk that covered the floor, Gwen made her way to the nearby door of the RV, which Ben had thankfully left open before running off. “Almost… there…” Gwen grunted as she was just a few steps away from the opening. Just as she was about to cross the threshold, though, something stopped her. “Huh?” It took Gwen only a moment to realize that the thing stopping her just so happened to be her ridiculously ample bust. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! C’mon!” Gwen leaned forward and applied as much forward force to her breasts as she could, but they hardly budged. She panted heavily as she pushed even harder against her immovable barrier of plush tit meat. The pressure barely moved her breasts through the door, but it did make them eject copious quantities of milk, which sprayed outside in powerful surges like water from a broken fire hydrant. The sensation of her excessive lactation made Gwen grind her teeth together as she braced against the overpowering mix of pain and pleasure that coursed through her baby feeders. Though it did little to move her breasts, Gwen’s pushing forced out just enough milk to slightly reduce their size. It may have been only an inch or two, but it gave her the clearance she needed to get through the door. With one final push, Gwen tumbled out of the RV and onto the soft grass outside. Her titanic udders cushioned her fall, but the impact sent strong ripples through her soft boobs, and caused them to erupt with even more white nectar, which the ground was kind enough to absorb. Gwen lay for a brief moment atop her warm boob pillows, catching her breath. If she had relaxed completely, her head would have fallen very deep into the immense chasm that was her cleavage. Once she had regained control of her breathing, Gwen dragged her breasts a bit further away from the RV, and then finally sat down on a nice patch of grass, allowing her tits to completely devour her lap with their size. It was as comfortable as she was going to get. “Finally…” Gwen sighed, reaching for her spellbook and once again placing it atop her breasts. With her tits now resting on her lap, Gwen could keep the book steady and read it with ease, even as light ejections of milk continued to pour from her nipples at regular intervals. Boob troubles aside, that night seemed to be perfectly designed to help aid her studies. The air was cool, and the small clearing Grandpa Max had parked the RV was quiet, save for the melodic chirping of crickets. Under the shining moonlight, Gwen delved deep into the intricacies of her spellbook, continuing her search for a spell that would shrink her breasts back down to their normal size. Her eyes darted around the pages as she turned them, carefully examining the cryptic symbols and enchanted manuscripts they contained. Gwen’s search for a reversal spell was in no way aided by her unfamiliarity with the book. However, even though she still hadn’t learned everything about it, she figured a reversal spell to the breast expansion magic currently affecting her should be easier to find, given how easily she had made her breasts start to grow in the first place. “Stupid Charmcaster… why did she make the breast expansion magic so easy to cast, but the breast shrinking magic almost impossible to find?” Gwen asked herself quietly as she studied. Her reading continued for a few minutes uninterrupted, before Gwen heard a sharp rustle pass through the darkened grove to her left. Her head turned instinctively, but without any light sources on her, there was no way Gwen could peer into the darkness of the forest to figure out what was moving through it. She assumed it was just a passive wild animal and went back to her book. It wasn’t long at all, however, before she heard a rustle in the forest again, this time louder and much closer to her. “Hello?” Gwen called out into the woods, now much more alert. Even when no response came, she still gazed into the shrouded forest carefully, half expecting something to jump out at her. When nothing happened, though, she turned back to her front, and was greeted with a sight more alarming than any wild animal she could have encountered.

_“Hello, Gwen~”_

Gwen screamed and rocked backwards, at least as much as her breasts would allow. Standing above her was none other than Charmcaster herself, looking rather smug as usual. She towered above Gwen with her arms crossed, completely unfazed by her reaction. “C-Charmcaster?! What are you doing here?” said Gwen in a panic. Without her cousin, and with her huge breasts weighing her down, there was no way she could stand up to Charmcaster in a fight. Thankfully, it didn’t seem as though conflict was the first thing on her mind.

“Relax, relax. I’m not here to start a fight, and given the state you’re in right now, I don’t think you are, either,” replied Charmcaster. Since she hadn’t taken the opportunity to attack her the moment they crossed paths, Gwen felt that, surprisingly, Charmcaster was genuine in her statements.

“You’re here to steal your spellbook back, aren’t you?” Gwen accused.

“Not exactly…” Charmcaster answered smugly.

“Then what do you want?!” Gwen asked angrily.

“Oh, don’t be so defensive, Gwen. Just because we’re sworn enemies doesn’t mean we can’t have a little heart-to-heart every once in a while. I came here to see how you were getting along with my book,” Charmcaster explained.

“How I’m getting along… are you blind or something?! Look what’s happened to me! Your stupid book made my boobs swell up bigger than my whole body!” Gwen cried.

“Yeah, about that…” Charmcaster tapped her fingers together pensively. “You know, Gwen, we have a lot more in common than you like to believe, but there is one important thing that sets us apart. Do you know what it is?”

“Could it be that you’re a complete nutjob and I’m not?” Gwen asked sarcastically. Charmcaster was clearly not amused.

“Experience, Gwen. That’s what sets us apart. You might have magical potential, but out of the two of us, you’re not the one that’s spent most of her life actually using that potential. That’s probably the reason you haven’t gotten much use out of my spellbook, and it’s definitely the reason your tits have gotten so huge.” When Gwen heard this, she eyed Charmcaster suspiciously. The way she had finished her sentence suggested she knew more about Gwen’s condition than she was letting on.

“What are you talking about?”

“You didn’t think I’d make my book of spells that easy to steal, did you? A magician’s gotta protect her stuff somehow, and I did so by hiding a little… trap of sorts inside of the book. One that would activate if someone besides me tried to use it, especially if that someone just so happened to be a bratty orange-haired girl…” Charmcaster leaned in and spoke directly into Gwen’s face as she said this.

“So you’re the reason that breast expansion curse activated when I tried to cast a spell!”

“Technically, you’re the one that activated the curse, by trying to use the book…” Charmcaster taunted.

“Whatever, I don’t even care, at this point. When Ben gets back, he’ll hang you from a tree branch by your underwear and force you to find the reversal spell for me,” Gwen said triumphantly. She was met with a chuckle from Charmcaster.

“Reversal spell? What reversal spell?” Charmcaster said, quite amused. Her amusement was contrasted by a sudden look of horror on Gwen’s face.

“You mean… there’s no way of reversing my growth?”

“Of course not! That’s the point of a curse, dummy. It’s not supposed to be easily reversible.”

“Does that mean my breasts are going to keep growing… forever?” Gwen asked, horrified.

“Pretty much. Honestly, I think you should be happy about this. A lot of girls would kill to have boobs as big as yours,” Charmcaster said with a smile.

“Are you kidding me?! I hate these things! They’re so heavy, I can barely stand up with them. None of my clothes fit me anymore, and Grandpa Max can’t buy me new clothes because I outgrow every new shirt within just a day or two. On top of all that, they never stop lactating, so I have to come out here and milk them as dry as I can every day just so they don’t flood the RV overnight, which sometimes they do anyway!” Charmcaster levitated idly in front of her as Gwen relayed the full extent of her woes to her.

“Must’ve been rough…” said Charmcaster absentmindedly as she gazed up at the sky while barely listening to Gwen.  
“Did you think this would be funny? Your sense of humor must be as twisted as the rest of your brain,” said Gwen, still angry.

“I wouldn’t say your growth is funny so much as it is… arousing,” Charmcaster said with a seductive smile. Gwen’s anger instantly turned to confusion and worry. She had never seen Charmcaster look at her quite like this before. The sultry sorceress stepped closer to Gwen, bringing her hands near her quivering chest.

“Wha-” Just as Gwen was about to ask another question, Charmcaster cut her off.

“Can I share a secret with you, Gwen? Just a little thing between us girls?” asked Charmcaster in a soft, coy voice.

“I… guess so…” Gwen said, hesitantly. Her answer greatly pleased Charmcaster.

“For as long as I can remember, I’ve always had a thing for girls with really, _really,_ _**really** _big boobs. Like, way, way bigger than anyone would deem ‘normal.’ I guess you can call it a fetish. Now, I have a pretty nice pair myself,” Charmcaster said, shaking her breasts from side to side. While they were nowhere near Gwen’s size, they were fairly large, and created a noticeable bulge in the top of her robe. “However, I’ve always wanted to find a girl that was practically immobilized by her tits, just so I could have her as my personal plaything.” Without warning, Charmcaster fell forward and hugged Gwen’s bosom with both hands, making Gwen cry out in surprise. “To be honest, you wouldn’t have been my first choice when it comes to having a titty slave, but these massive funbags more than make up for that nasty attitude of yours,” Charmcaster said as she rubbed her face against one of Gwen’s breasts lovingly.

 **“Aah!** Get your hands off of my boobs, you creep!” shouted Gwen as she tried to push Charmcaster away. Her light battering did nothing to stop the sorceress’ groping.

“Or what? There’s nothing you can do to stop me, especially with Ben gone. You’re totally helpless with tits this big!” Charmcaster said with an evil laugh. “That means I can do anything I want to these fat milkers…” Unbothered by Gwen’s flailing, Charmcaster gleefully squeezed and kneaded Gwen’s pale, jiggly chest meat, relishing in the supreme softness and heft of the young girl’s corpulent teats. Her rapid onslaught of teasing made Gwen’s nipples throb and expel more of her rich breast milk, which splattered onto the ground and wet the bottom of Charmcaster’s cloak. The sudden wetness made Charmcaster look down and discover the abundant quantities of milk pouring from Gwen’s thick nipples, which made her squeal happily. “Ooh! You’re lactating, too! I could use a drink after coming all this way to see you,” Charmcaster said, before bending down and opening her mouth wide so as to latch onto one of Gwen’s huge nipples and start sucking greedily.

“Aagh! N-No! Don’t s-suck on them!” Gwen moaned. The pleasureable sensations quaking through her breasts made her powerless to stop Charmcaster from gulping down several large mouthfuls of her milk. The output of milk from Gwen’s breasts was so large that it quickly overwhelmed Charmcaster, causing her to withdraw her mouth and cough.

“Ack, guess I can't drink that much in one sitting. Still, taste is really good. A lot sweeter than I was expecting. What do you think? You’ve tasted your own milk once or twice, right?” Charmcaster asked as she wiped a trickle of milk off of her face.

“No way! That’s gross!” Gwen said defiantly.

“Well, I think you’re missing out…” Charmcaster rubbed her chin for a brief moment, before a wicked smile came over her face. “If you’re really going to just let all of this milk go to waste, I don’t see why you should be producing it at all!” Charmcaster snapped her fingers suddenly, and, miraculously, Gwen’s lactation ceased.

“W-What… what did you do?” Gwen cried. Charmcaster laughed again.

“What does it feel like it did, Gwen?” She asked in a seductive and evil tone. Gwen started preparing a response, but then stopped when she felt a strange, rising warmth in her breasts. This warmth quickly turned into a mild burning sensation, which gradually intensified into a much, much stronger burning sensation, concentrated in her nipples. Her boobs quivered and began to grow at a moderate pace, swelling out in noticeable pulses.

 _ **“Aaaah!**_ W-What’s happening to me? My boobs feel like they’re on fire!” Gwen screamed, her hands digging into the dirt as she clenched her teeth.

“Not very comfortable, hmm? Now that I’ve sealed your nipples, all that milk has nowhere to go, which means it’ll just keep building up inside your breasts, making them bigger… _and bigger… **and bigger…”**_ Charmcaster teased.

“You did **what?!”** Gwen exclaimed. She then cried out as another stinging surge of growth shot through her chest. The incredible rate of milk production Gwen’s breasts made them soon bloat up to at least twice their original size, much to Gwen’s dismay. The feeling of her stretching skin struggling to contain the growing volumes of milk in her udders was driving her crazy. She writhed on the ground as her breasts grew relentlessly, making Charmcaster extremely pleased.

“Ahahaha! I knew the milk buildup would make you expand, but I didn’t think your rack would blow up this quickly! Looks like you’re giving a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘dairy queen,’ Gwen.” Charmcaster remarked, stepping back slowly as Gwen’s chest took up more and more space. Within just a few moments, Gwen’s absolutely absurd knockers grew to the size of a mattress each, something Charmcaster instantly took notice of. She playfully jumped onto Gwen’s swelling flesh bed and fully reclined into her soft, doughy skin. _“Ahh…_ I could get used to this. Y’know, Gwen, your breasts make for a great waterbed.”

“Get off of my boobs! You’re m-making them grow faster!” Gwen said. Although she often tried to be just as tough as Ben in dire situations, the pain of her breasts being stretched to their absolute limits by the accumulation of milk inside of them was enough to render her teary-eyed and whimpering as she watched Charmcaster bounce happily on her teats, unabashed by Gwen’s discomfort.

“Oh yeah? So, when I make them wobble around like this…” Charmcaster shifted her weight back and forth to make Gwen’s breasts jiggle slowly and rhythmically. A muffled sloshing sound could be heard from within them as dozens of gallons of milk was churned by Charmcaster’s movements. “...They get bigger?”

 _ **“Nnnngaaah!”**_ Gwen’s capacity for coherent speech had been almost entirely eliminated by the intensity of her milk-induced breast growth. Her feverish expression made Charmcaster laugh once again.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Charmcaster said assuredly, crossing her arms.

“C-Charmcaster, please… stop this…” Gwen moaned. “My boobs… they’re gonna explode!”

“I think you’re just being pessimistic. Looks like there’s plenty of room left in these milk tanks, to me. Besides, what do you want me to do about it? I’m not the one making all of this milk magically appear in your breasts. They’re doing that all on their own.”

“I-I need to let it out… I need to let all this milk out! Please!” Gwen begged. Charmcaster still didn’t seem convinced.

“Hmm… well, you do seem pretty desperate,” Charmcaster said as she jumped off of Gwen’s breast bed and made her way over to her side. “Maybe if you asked nicely, I’d let you lactate… just a little bit,” she continued, leaning in to whisper right into Gwen’s ear.

“P-Please… Charmcaster, please…” Gwen whimpered.

“Ah-ah, please what? Be specific, Gwen,” Charmcaster taunted, wagging her finger in front of Gwen’s face.

“Please let me lactate, Charmcaster! **Please!** _**PLEASE!”**_ This was easily the most desperate Gwen had ever been in her life. It felt like her breasts were mere moments away from popping like overfilled water balloons, and given how they were both now bigger than queen-sized beds, that probably wasn’t far from the truth. She had never planned to be in a position like this, on her knees in front of a villain, begging for mercy, but it seemed fate had decided otherwise. Charmcaster, obviously, took great pleasure in bringing Gwen to this state. She raised her hand, as if to snap her fingers again, but then paused.

“Hmm… I don’t know… saying ‘please’ isn’t really cutting it for me. How can I really get you to sell that you need this…” A sudden look of inspiration came over her. “I know! How about you call me mistress? That’s it! ‘Mistress Charmcaster’ has a really nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“N-No… I don’t… I can’t…” Gwen resisted as much as she could against this final insult Charmcaster was throwing onto her injury.

“So you’re saying you want your breasts to explode, then?” Charmcaster asked with a wicked smile. With the pressure inside of her tits now reaching unbearable levels, Gwen had no choice but to capitulate completely.

 _ **“Please let me lactate, mistress Charmcaster!”**_ she screamed. Charmcaster let out a sinister chuckle when she heard this.

“Good girl…” she whispered. As promised, Charmcaster snapped her fingers again, and instantly Gwen’s nipples burst forth with an unprecedented torrent of creamy, white milk like a pair of flood gates that had just been opened. Gwen cried out into the night in a powerful combination of relief and pleasure as the grandiose amount of milk stored in her breasts was violently expelled. When her explosive lactation finally settled down to a drizzle, however, her breasts didn’t return to their original size. They seemed to gained more than double their original amount of mass from Gwen’s lactation buildup alone, something that would have terrified her, if she hadn’t already been completely exhausted. As Gwen lay atop her boobs, panting and sweating, she felt Charmcaster’s soft hand brush through her hair slowly. “Seems like you enjoyed that. It was certainly a better outcome than watching your boobs explode, huh?”

 _“Haa… haa…”_ Gwen mustered no response aside from her slow breathing, making Charmcaster chuckle yet again.

“Listen carefully to me, Gwen. I’m gonna give you two different options, and, assuming you’re as smart as you like to say you are, you’ll pick the correct one. You can either stay here, with your moronic cousin and grandpa, and let your breasts continue to grow and lactate endlessly until you’re too big to fit in that trash heap on wheels you’ve been calling home, or you can come with me. I know becoming a titty slave might not sound all that good to you right now, but I think you’ll end up really enjoying it,” Charmcaster motioned with her hands as she revealed her ultimatum to Gwen. “Besides, do you really think you’ll fare better with two magic-inept nitwits than with the girl that created your breast expansion curse in the first place? I’m the only one that can help you manage this, Gwen. You know that, even if you don’t want to admit it.”

“No…” Gwen muttered. Her defiance peaked Charmcaster’s interest.

“No?” Charmcaster repeated.

“I’m not… going with you. I… hate you. You made me like this!” Even though she had just submitted to Charmcaster’s desires moments ago, Gwen was still intent on preserving what dignity she had left. This resilience seemed to impress Charmcaster.

“I see…” Charmcaster nodded slowly with her arms crossed, pondering Gwen’s response. Looking to the horizon, both she and Gwen spotted a pair of silhouettes appearing over a hill in the distance, unmistakably Ben and Grandpa Max. The sight of this made Charmcaster grimace. “Aww… looks like we’re out of time. I’ll cut you loose, Gwen, but don’t think this is over. Sooner or later, you’ll have to make a decision, and I think we both know what that decision is going to be. Seeya!” With a quick wave, Charmcaster disappeared in a flash of pink light, teleporting back into the cover of the woods and leaving Gwen by herself in the clearing. As much as she despised Charmcaster, Gwen had to admit that she was probably right. Now that she knew for a fact there was no reversal spell, her chances of ever going back to her normal life had become microscopic. The chance of discovering a magical solution to her problem was nearly nonexistent without Charmcaster’s help, and that was reason enough for her to submit to the evil sorceress’ desires. As devastated by her circumstances as she was, Gwen had a feeling she deserved all of it. She had played with fire, and likewise, had gotten burned.


End file.
